Commander Jac
Summary CT-6403, nicknamed "Jac" was a clone commander during the Clone Wars and a respected soldier of the 501st Legion. He was trained on Kamino and he served in many fronts during the raging Clone War, where he served under the command on Jedi General Tolm and the 501st Legion, later being transferred to the newly formed 525th Legion again being led by his Jedi General. He survived the war and witnessed the escalation of the Galactic Empire, being sent on countless assassination mission until he deserted and died a commander of the Rebel Alliance in 12 ABY. Biography 'Birth and Childhood' Jac( 32 BBY-12 ABY) was born like many of his clone brothers on the Outer Rim world of Kamino. He was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was born in a Batch-32 with nine other clones that would become his batch mates. He was taken out of his batch cell, at about the same time his batch mate brother Alek came out, by a kaminoan birther named Relm Lar. Relm Lar ran vital scans and life support checks when Jac infant body was taken from the cell and placed on a health station table. Immediately, Relm order the emergancy medical staff to enter the room, along with Jed Master Shaak Ti. Afer running tests, Relm told the staff and master Shaak Ti that Jac was a force-sensitive clone, which was extremely rare to occur, escpecially in a clone sense it is impossible to clone a jedi with sanity. The staff, Relm, and Shaak Ti observed the baby and after a lengthy discussion they decided to keep the matter a secret from the young clone. It was decided that his hidden talent would be kept from him for his life, or at least when they had a say in it. The boy was taken with the rest of his newly opened batch to a barracks meant specifically for them with Relm and a few of the Medical Staff. Relm told the staff to place them in a nursury room where they would be taken care off. As days passed he had taught the developing children to read, speak, and also to comprehend. By the age of eight months old, all of Jac's batch, including himself, could act like and they even looked like four year olds. Relm had been chosen as their training sergeant who would raise them through their childhood until they reached an age in development to be sent to combat training and then off to the clone army. The clone children of Batch 32 came to call Relm "dad" and even looked at him like he was their father even though they were human and he was a kaminoan. The time came where Batch 32 was ready to enter school, and Relm enrolled them in Cadet Camp. The first couple of days had been alien and unpleasant for Jac, even though he was at age two and looked like a ten year old. He slowly began to accept and like Cadet Camp, forgetting the uncomfortable daily uniform that was required to be worn. Everyday after Cadet Camp when Batch 32 and Jac would go back to their barracks in Topica City. They would ask extensively long questions and have amazingly lengthy discussions about what they were doing, who they would be, and what to be. Relm explained that they were clones, who in later years would grow up to be soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic. He also explained that each of them would have their own unique view on the world, since the teachers told them they were one in the same. Eventually, Jac and his batch, during Cadet Camp, were introduced to the class system of the clone army. Many were interested in being infantry, while others would discuss and read about technichians and demolitions. Jac however sat in the back of the room and would pull out his datapad to read about the tactics of commanding on the holonet. The years seemed to fly by, as well their age, and by the time Batch 32 was ready to enter combat training and graduate Cadet Camp, they already looked at the age of an adult, and they were only ten years old. At the ceremony they were congratulated on their achievements and they had their rankings announced. 'Combat Training' Jac and his batch then split apart and followed their specific classes. All of the graduated batches where set into training squads. Jac was placed in a squad named "Alpha Squad" and it was consistent of cadets that had trained under the Cadet Camps for the 501st and 212th Legions, whereas Jac's camp was for the 104th Battalion. The squad learned to get along though, even though the "leader" of the team was Jac himself since he had passed his test to become a Clone Commander. Many years passed, and Jac's squad was ready to join the ranks of the clone army. General Shaak Ti had servyed the development of the Cloning Facilities for many years and had known Jac for a lot of his life. She declared the squad graduated, and they were drafted into the 501st legion as Alpha Squad. Later, they would be serving under Jac as his personal elite troops squad, such as Wolffe's Wolfpack. Jac was drafted to the 501st Legion and he awaited until him and his legion would be deployed to the front. Before Anakin Skywalker had taken the position as General of the 501st Legion and now he was a padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi (giving him the rank of Commander), the 501st Legion had just voted that Jedi General Tolm Groundhitcher would lead them in the recently started war, the Clone Wars. Later that year, the 501st Legion was deployed to Admiral Kelkor's Republic Fleet under command of General Tolm. 'Clone Wars and the Battle of Regarus' Under Tolm's command, the Fleet was depoyed by Master Yoda's orders to capture the planet Regarus from Separatist occupation. Gunships where deployed and the casualty ratings of the landing were low, but many gunships were lost in the landing. Camp was set up in the wilderness and the next morning they set out. They arrived at a Separatist base and after a long crossfire and explosion of heavy cannons, Commander Jac and Tolm managed to enter through the garage of the base and expel the droids inside it, thereby capturing the base and liberating Regarus from the Separatist hold. A Republic Base was established and clone rienforcements arrived at the landing site to releave the lost troops. Jac was disappointed at the alarming casualty rates and decided to rethink commanding strategies for future battles. A transmission was sent to the base by Native Regarusians from the nearby capital that there was a droid resestance still on the planet in the capital itself. Immediately, Tolm mobolized the 501st Legion to the capital. With a AT-TE fire as support, Jac led Alpha Squad inside the city walls and into its courtyards. Many of his squad was killed in crossfire, escpecially since these units had just been introduced to the Clone Wars, but Jac managed to find cover with Alek, who had been an ARC trooper of the 501st when he graduated Combat training. Tolm soon broke through into the city and captured its center, elimating all Separatist units. Jac and Alek managed to round up and destroy the last few droids in the city and they met up with Tolm at the city's capital building. After weeks of relief efforts, the 501st established a republic base in the city and the 501st legion left with the Republic Fleet back to Coruscant for further orders. Category:Characters